


Rain keeps falling

by Silencednight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Self Harm, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silencednight/pseuds/Silencednight





	Rain keeps falling

I stare down at my exposed wrist, as blood beads on my skin before collecting and sliding down my arm.

In my other hand is a razor, with fresh drops of red on the blade. It never hurts as much as I expect. That still surprises me. I should be used to the numbness by now.

I breathe in and out. Still alive.

And the world keeps turning.

* * *

 

I lay curled on my bed, blankets strewn half hazardly across the mattress. I don't care to cover myself. It's cold. I feel numb. My eyes slowly close and open again.

I wonder if I can stop.

But the world keeps turning.

* * *

 

I look down at the trees. My breath escapes my lips as a cloud of vapor, obscuring the drop. I turn my head as I hear the voices of my parents calling out to me.

Carefully, so as not to disturb anything, I remove my coat and check that the paper is still in its pocket. It is.

I turn and take a breath, staring over the snowy landscape. It's cold outside. I can already sense the tingling of losing feeling in my limbs.

I breathe out and fall.

But the world never stops turning


End file.
